We continued our work on ketone esters. We showed that feeding ketone esters to human subjects increased exercise performance (Cox et al., 2016). This finding in human athletes confirms our earlier finding that metabolism of ketone bodies increased the hydraulic efficiency of the working perfused rat heart (Sato FASEB J 1995). This completes the task assigned by DARPA to develop a ration which would increase physiological performance in war fighters. We also showed that feeding of ketone esters increased the cognitive performance of rats (Murray et al., 2016). The mechanism whereby the metabolism of ketone bodies increases cognitive performance is unknown and would require further work. In another important paper, we showed that measurements of total AMP in cells is a meaningless number. The free cytosolic AMP can only be estimated by first determining the phosphorylation potential and the free Mg2+ and then calculating the free AMP from the myokinase equilibrium constant. It is our view that the multiple paper measuring total AMP and suggesting that these value represent the cellular energy status are incorrect. We go on the show that the free AMP regulates the localization of the transcription factor ChREBP and thus alters the enzymes of lipid synthesis in response to the levels of glucose (Sato et al., 2016). We also show that this localization of ChREBP responses to ketone body metabolism accounting for the finding that ketosis lowers cholesterol and blood lipids. This paper shows the pharmacokinetics of the administration of the ketone body monoester (Shivva et al., 2016)